Story of Absurdity
Chapter 1 In terms of the companions that a male penguin could have, Nicholas Mason is one of Honk Gong's luckiest creature. His first companion, Jacqueline Chung, is a beauty with brains who read a law degree from Cuntbridge University and graduated with first class honours. She is the youngest female partner in Moore & Partners, which is one of Honk Gong's oldest law firms. Another, Sally Tang, is a managing director in Nicholas's Orient Banking Group. Even though she, like Jacqueline, is not a creature who lacks merits, her promotion from vice-president to managing director a few months after she moved into Nick's mansion in Spice Bay is said to be the product of nepotism. The third woman, Roslyn Wong, is one of Hong Kong's most famous actresses. Despite her fame and success, she is arguably the least impressive but the most physically stunning among the three. Many have lamented her for starring in many premium TV shows and movies despite having mediocre acting skills. Despite that, she is easily more beautiful than over 99% of all female creatures in the city-state even without makeup. As the saying goes, looks do sell after all. Why so many women, one might ask. A wealthy penguin like Nicholas Mason has to keep his prick satisfied. In fact, most males have to keep their pricks satisfied, but if they are wealthy like Nick they could afford to have multiple women. Nick is not by any measure the wealthiest person in his social sphere. However, his banking fortune is substantial despite only being around "1.2 billion CPC". This amount, while massive, is peanut compared to one branch of the Mason family that he is visiting this evening. Driving past the secluded mansions in the Peak, Nick can't help but feel envy seething inside him as his relatives' mansion creeps closer. While he is lost in his jealous thoughts, the Ferrari Dino nearly runs over a jogger. Nick: "Why the fuck is there still a jogger at this hour? They should stop penguins from jogging along these narrow roads so that they won't get run over. I bet many of them don't even live here." After a few more minutes, the car stops in front of a freshly painted but obviously dated gate. If there is a house on the parcel of land behind the gate, then Nick is unable to see it. Nor can anyone else do so on the public roads. A penguin wearing a plain polo with a kevlar vest appears from the guardhouse and approaches the vintage sports car. Guard: "Good evening, Nicholas." Nick: "You too." As he enters the compound, Nick feels impressed by the fact that the security guard knows his name even though he has never met the person before. He is not sure anyway, as he has a forgetful memory. It is only when he takes a second look that he realises the penguin is wielding a pump-action shotgun. “Seriously, a shotgun？ That is overkill, you old fuck," he comments on Daniel Mason's employment of armed guards. It is then he gets a full-view of the house built upon the fortune of Honk Gong's top conglomerates. The Mason Group's interests are diversified, but it is primarily involved in logistics (owning multiple warehouses and operating container terminals with several other allied companies), real estate (building 3 of the city-state's shopping malls on its own and building another 4 via consortiums), trading general commodities and various other sectors. It is normal for the Mason Group to be involved in all aspects of a Honk Gonger's daily life. They would wake up in a cramped apartment built by the conglomerate, waken by the alarm of a smartphone that is imported by the company, before getting breakfast in a chain restaurant owned by the company and then going to work in a company that the Mason Group has varying degrees of ownership in. Ever since the patriarch started investing in private equity, its influence over the regional economy of Asiapelago has only grown.